Splinters
by bobbymcfoogle
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles and ficlets for any and every character, Harry Potter style - angst, romance, friendship, comedy ... it's all mine for the warping. Except it's not mine, it's JKR's, but the point still stands ... Please read and REVIEW
1. Meus Geminus

**

* * *

**

**Meus Geminus**

* * *

_"I'm so sorry for your loss."_

That's pretty much all anyone has said to him since It happened.

The Inevitable.

The Unthinkable.

The Disaster to Blast all other Disasters to Smithereens.

George knows they're just trying to be nice and show some empathy and all that ... but it doesn't exactly help.

Sure, the rest of his family have lost someone too; sure Angelina's pining away and getting greyer and greyer by the second; SURE Percy is going on and on about how he wished they'd had more time; _SURE_ the entire Wizarding World is trying to piece itself back together again ... But how is any of that meant to compare to losing one half of yourself?

You see, this is where George gets really annoyed. Because it wasn't just his twin that died; it was one half of his body, one half of his brain, one half of his soul; and no matter what anyone says, nothing comes close to that. Lovers are replacable, you grow out of mothers; even brothers you can get over.

But twins?

Nuh-uh. You've only got one shot there and it's too late for George Weasley.

But what George will never, ever forget, is that when Fred died, a little piece of him died too.

Not in the metaphorical, I-can't-live-without-you sense, but quite literally.

The second Fred Weasley's eyes turned black and that-one-half-of-his-soul-that-doesn't-really-belong-to-him-anyway was cast into oblivion, George's own heart stopped beating for a moment.

It was just a second, but it happened all right.

And that scares George even more than the thought of living his life alone.

Because six months, two weeks, four days, seven hours, twenty two minutes and eight seconds ago, George Weasley died.

And he doesn't think he's ever coming back.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say ... I, personally, think losing a lover/brother/mother must be one of the most awful things to have to go through, therefore George's views don't reflect my own. I cannot stress that enough. **

**Please review!**


	2. Hero

**

* * *

**

**Hero**

* * *

There is a boy.

The most amazing boy in the whole of the Wizarding Community.

Because of Lord Voldemort, he never got to know his parents.

He has never felt happier than when he was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At said school, he created a secret organisation to fight against the Head Teacher.

He has saved more lives than you could possibly count.

He fought alongside Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in the Great War.

For one second, he was the most important wizard in the universe ...

And his name is Neville Longbottom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay ... so I have to admit that this was inspired by the first chapter of the Dr. Who fic, "Time and Space" (you should go check it out, it's *amazing*). I guess it just shows how many heroes there are that we just look over, eh?**

**Do review. **


	3. Culpability

**

* * *

**

**Culpability**

* * *

_The scar had not hurt for nineteen years._

Harry Potter had been lying whenever he told people _that_ one.

Oh, sure, his scar hadn't hurt in the same please-slice-my-forehead-off-now-before-I-die-of-the-pain way that it used to, when he lay awake trying to get over the stinging after his Voldemort-infused nightmares.

But it still hurt like hell.

It hurt when he had to pull away the bodies of Remus and Tonks Lupin.

It hurt when he watched the Weasley family crying over Fred's lifeless form.

It hurt when he had to explain to Colin Creevey's parents why their son would never grow up.

It hurt when he had to throw out Hedwig's useless old cage and when he saw the socks that Dobby had knitted him one Christmas.

It hurt when he went to Fred's funeral. And Lupin's, and Tonk's and Colin's and Moody's and those of the other dozens of Witches and Wizards who died at Hogwarts that day.

It hurt when he couldn't go to some others', Scrimgeour's and Crabbe's for example; he hadn't been especially fond of either of them (for decidedly different reasons), but it still hurt.

It hurt most of all when he saw Snape's black, lifeless eyes haunting his dreams, having witnessed they way he unrequitedly loved Harry's mother for all of those years. And it hurt even more that he never got to say thank you.

It hurt whenever he thought of Cedric, or Sirius, or Dumbledore. Of how they never got to see the end, not _really._

It hurt whenever Teddy Lupin came round for dinner; the way he never had any real parents, either. And how it was all Harry's fault.

It hurt that Fred only ever got to see one of his siblings getting married, and that his own love ended up falling for his twin.

Merlin, it even hurt whenever he watched Bill Weasley tucking into a bleeding, under-cooked steak, knowing he always kept that little bit distant from Victoire for fear of hurting her.

No matter what Harry Potter told them, the scar still hurt like _hell_. And it wasn't even enough to compensate for the guilt eating away at his core.

Yes, it still hurt.

* * *

**Ooh, controversial ...**

**Please review!**


	4. Desire

**

* * *

**

**Desire**

* * *

Do you see him?

The skinny boy with the black hair and glasses?

Ginny Weasley does. She watches him all the time. He's her brother's best friend and The Boy Who Lived. The one who saved her from Tom Riddle.

She's embarrassed about how she's behaved with him; sending him that God-awful Valentine, not to mention the flowers-and-singing-card-combo when he was in the hospital wing after the dementor attack at the Quidditch match. It took the kind words of Hermione Granger ("_Trust me Ginny, he won't come to his senses for a _long_ time ... And in the meantime, why not have some fun? I've heard Corner's pretty in to you._"), to make her wake up to the fact that playing hard to get _actually works_.

Even so, Ginny doesn't regret the blatant statement of her crush on Harry Potter, because from the moment she watched him running into the barrier at Kings Cross on the first of September nineteen-ninety-one, she knew he was the man she wanted to marry.

And one day, darn it, marry him she would.

* * *

**I know this doesn't really answer it, but I always wondered how Ginny suddenly transformed from her irritating-yet-endearing child self to the result of her literary transformation ...**

**Seriously, please please please review. Danke!**


	5. Rivalry

**

* * *

****Rivalry**

* * *

Fleur and Bill's wedding was beautiful.

It _was_ the first wizard wedding Hermione Granger had even been to, but she could still bet it was probably better than most. For all the hassle her and Ginny had given Fleur in the past, she had to admit that she looked radiant. She was the closest thing to an angel she'd ever seen and right then she couldn't even find it in herself to be jealous of her. Knowing she'd never be able to compete with her had been a hard thing to acknowledge, but in this case Hermione had to accept defeat. She just wished that as she cut the cake and everyone clapped, Ronald Weasley had looked her own way for that little bit longer, before turning back to Fleur and gazing adoringly.

* * *


	6. Companionship

**

* * *

****Companionship**

* * *

Cho Chang had truly loved Cedric Diggory.

She didn't think her friends believed her - they all saw him as that "piece of eye candy", and they thought she must do, too; a pretty girl like Cho, who wouldn't?

But Cedric had been something different to her. Strong, courageous, loyal. A gentleman. A friend.

She knew she'd never find another boy like him; one as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside.

Then Harry Potter held her hand and told her it would all be okay. And, for a little while, Cho believed him.

Because he understood what love was. And he understood what losing it meant.

And all of this made the load a little lighter for Cho.

* * *

**Cho's always been one of the characters I feel most sorry for. I mean, girls tend to hate her because Harry Potter likes her, and in the books she seems nice one moment and then irritating the next. We all forget she lost Cedric ... Ah, well. Please review!**


	7. Sacrifice

**Ron/Hermione**

* * *

_"Harry Potter is dead."_

Ron Weasley feels like he hears it before everyone else. But it _can't_ be true - Harry couldn't die, not in the space of an hour. He hears Voldemort shouting about how cowardly Harry was, how he died running away from the battle and Ron knows that there's something being left unsaid, because Harry wouldn't _do_ that. He knows it can't be true.

But then he sees Hagrid, walking through the Great Hall, arms holding the Boy who Lived - but not any more - as if he's a rag doll, broken and battered and shattered into a million pieces. Tears are streaming down his face and it's then, only then, that Ron realises maybe it's a bad idea to get your friends and your heroes mixed up.

Then Hermione's beside him and all he can think is, _Oh God, I'm too young to die_, until her hand slips into his and she looks at him and they both know it's too late. This is it. The end, at last. There's so much he wants to say to her - that he wishes he'd kissed her sooner and that he's sorry he ever left her before Christmas and that he always wanted to take her to the Yule Ball and all he wants to do now is kiss her again. All of these thoughts swim in his eyes and they choke in his throat on the way up, never to be spoken. He's going to join Fred and Harry and his uncles and all the other people they were doing this for, but he can't even find joy in that, because he really thought they were going to win.

Hermione's hand stays in his and he wants to hold her and tell her he's sorry for everything, but just her looking at him feels like enough.

They march into death and although he wants to be noble and wish that she could have been saved, all Ron can think is, _At least she's beside me._

* * *


	8. Destruction

* * *

He watches her sipping at her dark cup of coffee and it's all he can do not to lean over and tuck the stray wisp of hair behind her ear, lest it fall into the mug and wipe that adorably gormless expression off her freckled face.

But Sirius Black shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't care about some stupid girl and how her ridiculous hairstyle might get messed up. He should be interested in going drinking with James and trying to get the number of the barmaid who keeps eyeing him up whenever he sets foot in the Leaky Cauldron.

Even so, as Moody finishes talking and they all get up to leave, she brushes past him and the small smile that graces her lips gives him tingles up his spine.

Gideon Prewett watches this scene unfold and finds it vaguely disturbing, the way Black gazes at Marlene McKinnon as if she's something to devour, to destroy.

God knows there's already enough destruction in the world without them all turning on each other.

* * *


	9. Honour

* * *

Before Peter Pettigrew became a Deatheater, no matter what anyone else might think, he truly had honourable intentions.

He wanted desperately to evade his ratty, scheming persona for once and what better way to do so than spying on the Dark Lord for the Order of the Phoenix?

Imagine it! Stupid, wimpy Wormtail - the only Marauder with the guts to put himself right in the line of fire! Just think how impressed Prongs, Padfoot and Moony would have been when they realised how much they'd underestimated their friend; when they realised that he had the nerve to do what none of them even dreamed of!

He didn't tell anyone at first because he didn't want to put them in danger; he knew they'd try and convince him not to do it, and why not? He wouldn't have believed of himself, either.

He really thought he'd be able to make a difference, to be the catalyst in the Dark Lord's down fall, to strike the fatal blow and let everyone live in peace once more. But he knew he'd have to make sacrifices so that You-Know-Who wouldn't suspect him. Every person he handed over, every life he maimed, every brownie point he earned; it was all for the Cause. His Cause, so that he wouldn't be discovered and then he'd be able to make it up by doing a thousand good things.

He became a good liar, but after a while he wasn't sure to whom he was lying. Voldemort? The Order? Dumbledore? His friends? Himself?

He did it all for the Cause, he told himself, as he went to the Dark Lord with the words that would give him enough trust and power to overthrow him once and for all.

_"I can give you Lily and James Potter."_

* * *


End file.
